


Dear Fairy Godmother

by NicNack4U



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blanket Permission, Complete, Crack, Cussing, Explicit Language, Fairy Godparents, Gen, High School, Homework, Humor, Letters, Light Angst, Teenagers, fairy godmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Helga's English teacher gave her class the homework assignment to imagine that they had a Fairy Godmother and write in letter form what they would say to their Godmother. This is Helga's letter to hers.





	Dear Fairy Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this awesomely brilliant cartoon. I'm just a fan writing fanfic.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think! 😀

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, criminy! I can't believe our English teacher even gave us THIS to do for homework. THIS, of all things! "This" being a letter.

 

We're supposed to imagine having a Fairy Godmother and write a letter to her, describing everything we're thinking and feeling about our lives. Criminy. 

 

Wellp, teach, I hope ya like it. If not, I can just, like, oh, I dunno, send it in to Lifetime and have them turn this letter or even my life into a Lifetime movie or some such crap. 

 

Ready or not, teach, here my letter comes! 

 

 

_Dear Fairy Godmother,_

 

_What in the fuckity fuck? Why is my life like this? Why was I born into a family who adores their oldest daughter but ignores their youngest? Why does my father, Bob "Big Bob" Pataki, constantly compare me to her? Why does he try to turn me into an Olga 2.0.?_

_I mean, things have gotten slightly better now than I was a kid. Kinda. Sorta. Miriam, I mean Mom, has entered into AA meetings and groups. Courtesy of Dr. Bliss and Suzie Kokoshka, who have both encouraged her. I may have helped, too. A little. Kinda._

 

_Mom actually remembers my name now and even tries to help me out with homework. And I haven't seen her drink not one "smoothie" yet. She doesn't look tired anymore and she doesn't pass out all over the house anymore. She's actually really, truly trying to be my mother now. I'm proud of her._

 

_I just wish my dad would stop ignoring me and stop trying to turn me into my sister when he isn't ignoring me. I wish he could see all that I have accomplished so far in my life._

 

_I helped save Mighty Pete. I helped Arnold keep believing in the spirit of Christmas by reuniting Mai Hyunh with her father, Mr. Hyunh. I helped save the neighborhood. I helped Arnold reunite with his parents in San Lorenzo._

 

_That's not all. I publish poetry and short stories in the school newspaper. Yes, even ones I write about Arnold._

 

_Everything's almost perfect in my life now._

 

_But even so, my Fairy Godmother, what in the fuckity fuck?_

 

 

_-Helga G. Pataki_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
